Előlről hátra 1: 2in1
by Blondjob
Summary: SLASHdrarry Harry büntetőmunkára készül professzor Sanpehez, aki valószínűleg elfelejtette ezt...Harry pedig elhatározásra jut. Ez egy őrült történet, ravasz Harryvel, megdöbbent Dracóval, ideges Luciusszal, és szerencsétlen Snapepel.Kell ennél több?:D


2 in 1

Nem lehet igaz, hogy már megint büntetőmunkát adott. Persze mit is reméltem, hogy ez az év talán más lesz? Ugyan. Minden évben egyre jobban utál, úgyhogy örülhetek, hogy csak a második héten büntetett meg. Mondjuk, ha nem lenne Hermione, a házpontjaink már mínuszban lennének.

De miért mindig varangymosdatás?! Ő is pontosan tudja, hogy a békák vízben élnek, és nem különösebben kell fürdetni őket. De persze ez elég undorító munka ahhoz, hogy rám sózza. És még a szobájába is be kell mennem...

Azok az undorító belsőszervek, meg csigák, férgek és a jóég tudja még mi...Fúj...Én nem tudnék ott aludni, folyton azon gondolkodnék, hogy mikor mászik rám az egyik...Remek, már itt vagyok. Nagy levegő és kopogás.

Azért illene kinyitnia, nem? No próbáljuk újból, hátha csak a hangerővel volt baja. Most sem? Hát jó, te akartad, benyitok... A dolgozószoba teljesen üres, viszont a baloldali ajtó mögött valami nem stimmel. Vagy kínozzák, vagy... Á, hogy Snape-ről van szó? Akkor maradjunk az elsőnél.

Óóóó, remélem valami nagyon szörnyű...nem, én a Kiválasztott vagyok, akinek meg kellene mentenie a világot, én nem remélhetem, hogy Snapet valami nagyon durva szerszámmal kínozzák.(Mennyivel szebb gondolat Snape egy kínpadon, mint csak egy sima Cruciotól szenvedő Snape.)De mi ez? Ez..ez..ez...Lucius Malfoy és Snape az ASZTALON!?!?!!!

Ez aztán a durva szerszám... Mindenesetre csak le kell nyugodnom, reménykedni, hogy nem vesznek észre, és jól figyelni. Elvégre nem minden nap lát ilyet az ember... Még a Roxfortban sem. Azért jó lenne, ha legalább a büntetőmunkám elmaradna. Elég volt ez a büntetés. Bár ami azt illeti, nem gondoltam volna, hogy Lucius Malfoy melegebb vizekre evez. Főleg ilyen gusztustalan vízre.

De legalább ő nem olyan rossz...Jesszus, most komolyan ezt gondoltam? Most kellene gyorsan elmennem, hátha nem vesznek észre. Az már biztos, hogy Snape elfelejtette a büntetésem. Szóval...

Hé, Lucius előbb ment el, mint én, ez nem ér! Elvégre én vagyok a Kis Túlélő, enyém az első hely!

-Idefigyelj Severus -suttogta Lucius egy artikulálatlan ordítás után. -Ne hagyd, hogy fiú érjen Dracóhoz, megértetted? Örökös kell, és ahhoz meg feleség. Ideje lenne a jövőre is gondolni... Rendben?

Snape csak egy bólintással válaszolt, ajkait pedig Lucius nyakához szorította.

-Ha megtudom, hogy nem engedelmeskedsz... nem csináljuk ezt többé -szűrte fogai közt a férfi, és nyomatékosításként végigsimított Snape ágyékán.

Uhh...ez nagyon...uhh. Szóval ilyen, ha pasik csinálják. Hmm, azt hiszem nem lenne ellenemre. Én is kipróbálnám...Ó-ó, mit is mondott Lucius? "Ne hagyd, hogy fiú érjen Dracóhoz!" Csak nem félti a kis drágát. Nos, ha igen, nem alaptalanul. Ha a fia is legalább annyira szexi meztelenül, mint ő maga, akkor Sev bácsi nem kap több ilyet.

Enyém lesz a kis Malfoy, muszáj kipróbálnom! Övé lesz a megtiszteltetés, hogy megdughatja a Nagy Harry Pottert. De ehhez ki kéne deríteni, hogy ő is melegebb-e, mint a radiátor. De most jobb, ha elhagyom ezt a szobát. Irány ki a folyosóra, majd be az ágyba, tervet szőni, és vágyálmodni. Hmmm, jó program, nem?

--DM/HP--

Nah, a vágyálmok megvoltak, de még milyenek! Uhh, ha Draco nem meleg, muszáj valaki mást keresnem. Umm...mondjuk Blaise? Ó, igen, ő biztos benne lenne egy kis kviddicsöltözős mókában. Vagy talán Dean, egy Silencióval mennyi dolgot megoldanánk. Vajon mit szólna, ha éjszaka ráugranék? Nem rossz ötlet. Vagy Seamust próbáljam ki inkább?

Ők legalább közelebb vannak. Vagy feltűnőbb lenne végigdugnom a szobát? Nem, Ron nem az esetem, és Neville sem jön be. Na meg elég heterok is. Bezzeg Dean... miatta nem fázunk télen, Seamus-szal együtt felfűtik az egész Roxfortot. Blais-ről pedig csak csiripelnek a hímnemű madarak. És azt csicsergik, hogy nem rossz... És hogy már Dracót is kipróbálta. De mi van, ha ez csak pletyka?

Meg kell bizonyosodnom róla. Amúgy is ő a legszexibb srác az egész Roxfortban.(Ööö, talán utánam.) Persze az sem elhanyagolandó tényező, hogy ezzel felhergelném a kedves apját. Ó Lucius, ha tudnád, miket tervezek a fiaddal. Azt hiszem nem panaszkodnál te sem, ha Snapie ilyenekről álmodozna. Bár azt be kell vallanom, hogy soha nem hittem volna, hogy egy Malfoy Sev mellett szeret melegedni...

De ha ő beéri ennyivel, hát legyen. Nekem Draco kell, és kész. Csak pár pici trükk, és... A franc, becsöngettek. Ha nem sietek, megint elkések bájitaltanról, és tényleg mosdathatom a varangyokat. De éljen, még beértem a buzi denevér előtt. Szépen lecsüccsenek Draco mellé, és nincs menekvés. Áh, vágyálmok, tűnés innen, fényes nappal van!

Hehe...Ez az arckifejezés...Tudtam én, hogy jó móka lesz ide ülni, majdnem mint a kviddicsöltözős...Draco, nem hiszem, hogy ma egyszer is el tudod majd tüntetni ezt a döbbenetet az arcodról. Teszek róla, hogy ne sikerüljön. Ó, Snape...Kicsit mintha dühös lenne...bár biztos nem kielégületlen. Ha felhozza a tegnapi büntetőmunkát vigyorogva fogom a szemébe mondani, hogy nagyon nem akartam zavarni a blondjobban.

De úgy látszik, kiment a fejéből a tegnapi randink. Bár én ott voltam, ő meg tényleg randin volt. Lehet, hogy Snape se olyan rossz? Ha Luciusnak jó volt... úgy tudom, jó ízlése van.

-Mr. Potter, megtudhatnám, ön melyik hozzávalóba harapna bele? -kérdezte szenvtelenül Snape, és rábökött a táblára. Én csak elmosolyodom, rajtam nem fog ki.

-A szőkébe -suttogom úgy, hogy csak Draco hallja. Tudtam én, hogy meg lesz a kívánt eredmény. Szegény kicsim rémült arccal mered rám. Nekem meg ideje lenne felelni Snape kérdésére, és figyelmen kívül hagyni mind Dracót, mint Hermione égbe meredő kezét. Szeretném én felcserélni a szavakat...

-Tessék? -kérdez vissza hirtelen Snape. Jaj, de édes, csak nem Luciusra gondolt?

-A macskagyökérbe, professzor. Ha mrs. Norrisnak jó, hát nekem is -vonok vállat elegánsan, Hermione pedig rosszallóan megcsóválja a fejét.

-Tíz pont a Griffendéltől, Potter -kántálja Snape a betanult szöveget, és igyekszik folytatni a gondolatmenetét. -Tehát az egyetlen emberre nem mérgező... -Kit érdekel ez a hülyeség pont most, mikor Draco szája még mindig nyitva van a meglepetéstől.

-Malfoy, az állad valahol a pad alatt lehet, ha azt keresed. És ha már lemész oda, akkor...

-Mr Potter! Felelne a kérdésre, ahelyett, hogy Mr Malfoyt szórakoztatja?

-Inkább szórakoztatnám, ha lehet... professzor.

-Ha lehetne, nem szóltam volna rád, Potter -sziszegte Snape. -Felőlem azt csinálsz Malfoyjal, amit csak akarsz, de nem az én órámon! Válaszolj, most! -Ajajaj, a bal szeme alatt nagyon lüktet az az ér, jobb lenne mondani valamit...

-De tanárúr, én nem akartam elhanyagolni a kötelességemet, csak elfeledkeztem magamról, remélem megérti, hogy ez mással is megesik.

Talán ezt nem kellett volna...Elsápadt, pedig nem hittem, hogy ez lehetséges az ő bőrszínével. Csak nem megint pontot akar levonni, vagy miért tátog, mint egy partra vetett hal?

Remek, zavarba hoztam az egyetlen olyan embert, akiről meg voltam győződve, hogy nem lehet. Kételkedik még valaki bennem? Bármire képes vagyok.

-Büntetőmunka, Potter! Malfoy, te meg térj már magadhoz! Az istenért, mindenki megőrült? -Visszanyerte az eredeti színét, de ezt csak szakértő szemek vehetik észre. Mint az enyém, vagy Mordoné. De miért megint büntetőmunka?

-Ugyan azt kell majd csinálnom, mint tegnap, professzor? -kérdezem enyhén szemtelenül, ő meg vicsorogni kezd. De legalább Draco újra lélegezni kezdett.

-Takarodj kifelé Potter! És 20 pont a Griffendéltől! -ordítja, én meg megyek kifelé, mert miért ne. -Malfoy, te meg menj a gyengélkedőre, mielőtt összeesel itt nekem -sóhajtja, majd Draco bólint, és elindul utánam. Igen.

-Potter!Állj meg te barom!

Óóó...A drága a szívére vette azt a néhány elejtett megjegyzést az órán. Jobban, mint vártam, és azt hiszem ez is jobb lesz, mint amire számítottam.

-Igen, Draco? Mit tehetek érted?

Megáll, kicsit mintha meglepődött volna.

-Felkísérjelek a gyengélkedőre? Szívesen felviszlek ölben is, ha szédülsz.

Hehe, elpirult.

Mi van, ha mégis hetero? Az életben nem mosom le ezt magamról. No nem baj, maximum megerőszakolom, annyi baj legyen. Előkapja a pálcáját, és rám szegezi. Kicsit mintha haragos lenne az arca. De én akkor is kifogok rajta.

-Most félsz, mi, Potter? -sziszegi, és iszonyat ideges. Jól áll neki.

-Csak szeretnéd, Malfoy -vágok vissza kéjes vigyorral, a pálca felé hajolok, és finoman megnyalom a végét. Meredten bámulja a pálcája végét, miközben enyhén megremeg. Azt hiszem nem hetero. Ha az lenne undorodva eldobná és behúzna nekem egyet, de nem tette. Ohh, ez a zavart arckifejezés annyira édes, azt hiszem megkockáztatok egy kihívó vigyort. Hehh, most meg elszalad? Ó-ó...Azt hiszem ezt nem várta tőlem. Nem, ezt biztosan nem. Ha tudná, hogy ez csak a kezdet! Oh, igen, véghezviszem a tervem.

--DM/HP--

Irány ismét büntetőmunkára. Lassan beírhatnám a naptáramba. No mindegy, ha Snape-nek ez kell, hát tessék. Végig a folyosón, le a lépcsőn, kopogtatás az ajtón. És már megint nem nyitja ki... Ezek egy héten hányszor bírják? És mindig ebben az időpontban? Talán szólni kéne Snape-nek, hogy ütköznek a programjai. Azért újra bekopogok, hátha. Most talán nem kéne benyitni, csak itt hallgatózni. Hátha csapó 2, és most más a helyszín.

Nem, ez nem Lucius, ez...Ez Draco. Óóó...

-Draco, külön szobát kapsz.

Wow, semmi körítés, semmi tudod-nagyon-aggódom-érted-szeretném-ha-külön-szobába-költöznél maszlag. Bár, ha belegondolok, a valóság se hangzana jobban.

"Draco, apád megfenyegetett, hogy megvonja tőlem a seggét, ha én nem óvom meg a tiedet. Úgyhogy pakolj, külön szobába kell költöznöd."

Hehe...Nem is értem, miért nem ezt mondta.

-Külön szoba? Mégis minek? -kezd gyanakodni az én kis szexistenem.

-Apád így akarja. Nem tűri el, hogy egy félvérrel kell egy szobában aludnod. Meglep, hogy ezt neked nem mondta. -Csodás hazugság, professzor, csodás.

-Óh, hogy Gray miatt... Azt hittem, nem veszi ennyire a szívére. De legyen, ha apám így óhajtja.

-Remek -sóhajt Snape. -A mellettünk lévő szoba a tiéd, hogy ne zavarjanak. Még ma pakolj be, és aludj ott éjjel!

-Rendben, professzor -köszön el Draco, és jön kifele. Én hátrálok pár lépést, hogy úgy tűnjön, most érkezek.

-Potter, remek. Csak nem hiányoztam, hogy ide kellett jönnöd?

Látom, nagyon örül nekem. Hehe.

-De, az volt minden vágyam, hogy találkozzam veled. De sajnos csak a büntetőmunkám miatt jöttem.

Ha ezt most nem komoly hangon mondtam volna, még sértés is lehetett volna. De Dracónak nincs ekkora szerencséje. Úgy látszik, ő is így gondolja, mert igyekszik gyorsan elmenni. De nem úgy, ahogy én szeretném.

_Még_ nem! No de majd békafürdetés, vagy szemgolyópucolás után (ki tudja, ma mit kapok... azért remélem, őt nem kell fürdetnem) meglátogatom. De most az első Snape, ahogy mondák, előbb a munka, aztán a szórakozás.

-Gyere be, Potter -üvölti ki Snape, miután gigahangerővel kopogtattam.

-Itt vagyok, professzor.

-Remek, hogy végre ideért.

Oh, csak hiszed, hogy azt csinálhatsz velem, amit akarsz.

-Tudja, nem voltam benne biztos, hogy nem zavarom meg valami fontosban. Tudja, az _annyira _kínos lenne.

Kezdem megszokni, hogy elsápad, már meg sem lepődök. Juj, már csak az hiányzik, hogy lássam, ahogy elvörösödik. Igen, meg kell csinálnom.

-Ismered a járást, Potter. A sarokban találod a vizeskorsót, a polcon pedig ott vannak a békák. Ahány elszökik, annyiszor húsz pont a házadtól. Láss neki! -utasít, én meg kelletlenül odasétálok, és nekilátok a munkának. Már vagy a tizedik békát mártottam bele a vízbe, ügyelve, hogy ne koppanjon nagyot a vödör alján, mikor valaki kopogtatott. Snape kelletlenül felállt, és az ajtóhoz sétált, majd résnyire nyitotta.

-Mit keresel itt? Most nem alkalmas -suttogja, ügyelve, hogy ne lássam, kivel beszél.

-Mégis kivel vagy? -kérdezi sértődötten a másik. Ha tippelhetnék hármat, az első két helyen Lucius Malfoy állna.

Azt hiszem már az első tippem nyerő lenne. De ha véletlenül nem, a második biztosan. Csak nem egy kis repetáért jött Lucius bácsi? Remélem igen, mert ha szerencsém van, Snape nem szeretné, hogy békamosás közben végignézzem, vagy akár csak végighallgassam, amit tenni akar. És ha már úgyis elmehetek, akkor talán valóra váltom Lucius kicsi félelmét. Hehe, csak Snapiet sajnálom, hogy ez lesz az utolsó neki.

De azt hiszem, ha csak ezen múlik, Snape-et is kiengesztelhetjük valahogy.

-Potter, tedd vissza azokat a békákat! -morog rám, én meg mosolyogva teljesítem parancsát.

-Vedd fel a köpenyt, és várj itt -súgja Luciusnak, majd ismét felém néz. -Igyekezz már, Potter, tűnés kifelé!

Értem én a célzást, már megyek is. Csak tudnám, honnan van Luciusnak is láthatatlanná tévő köpenye... No de mindegy, megvárom, míg becsukódik az ajtó, és pár méterrel odébb somfordálok. Hát ez Draco szobája... Kopogjak, vagy ne? Micsoda dilemma!

Oh, azt hiszem, udvariasnak kellene lennem. Szolid de határozott kopogás, na igen, nem éppen a szándékaimat jelképezi.

-Gyere be!

Csak nem azt hiszi, hogy Snape vagyok? Biztos, hogy azt hiszi, mert még csak egy fél órája költözhetett be, és senki más nem tud róla (szerinte), csak a professzor. Ő meg el lesz most foglalva egy ideig, szóval van időnk.

Óvatosan benyitok, gyorsan belépek, és be is zárom magam mögött az ajtót. Ő felnéz a könyvéből, a szemöldöke meg súrolja az alsó hajtöveit. Egy másodperc alatt felugrik, és biztonságba dobja az Oscar Wilde regényt.

-Óh, azt én is olvastam! -kezdek csevegni, mire a szemöldöke ismét túrázni indul. -Teleny, igaz? Két fiúról szól, egymásba szeretnek, és...

-Mi a francot akarsz itt? -ordítja édesen, én meg elmosolyodom. Vajon tényleg akarja tudni?

-Nos, gondoltam meglátogatlak. Talán baj?

-Ööö...én...

-Tudod, nem akartam, hogy egyedül érezd magad.

Kedves mosoly. Jó nézni, ahogy zavarba jön. Az a két rózsaszín folt az arcán annyira édes. Ráadásul, most jókor törtem rá, valószínűleg egy pikánsabb résznél jár a könyvben, ami, azt hiszem, eléggé felhúzta. Na majd meglátjuk.

Maradunk a kimért csevegésben, hátha ő lép először.

-Más könyvét is olvastad Oscarnak? A Dorian Gray arcképe valami zseniális! Kár, hogy nincs meg a cenzúrázatlan kiadás... Persze a te apád meg tudná szerezni, ha nem lenne olyan elfoglalt.

-Fogd már be, Potter, és takarodj ki innen!

-Jaj, Draco, csak nem gondolod, hogy jobb a magány, mint a társaságom? -vigyorgok meggyőzően, aztán beletúrok a hajamba. Ha apámnak bejött, nekem miért ne jönne?

A szemei kistányér méretűre nőttek. Nincs kétség, ez a mozdulat tényleg nagyon szexi. Apró mosollyal végigmérem, nem rossz, nagyon nem. Bár az a talár elég sokat takar. Vedd le, a kedvemért. Idegesen mozgolódik, azt hiszem nem túl kényelmes neki a szituáció, vagy a nadrágja?

-Olyan meleg van itt... -motyogja Draco, én pedig bólintok.

-Igen, valóban. Csak úgy forr a levegő. De lehet, hogy csak a falakból árad -nézek a Snape szobájával közös kövekre, Draco pedig értetlenül bámul.

-Ja, hogy Snape... Azt mondják, meleg, mint a kályha -kezd el csevegni, aztán hirtelen ledermed. Csak nem rájött, hogy hozzám beszél, és még a tetejébe normálisan is teszi? Á, ez lehetetlen.

Vagy talán arra jött rá, hogy számára nem túl kedvező téma felé sodródtunk? Persze nekem nagyon megfelel, de ő ezt akarta elkerülni.

-Wow, hogy vagy te ilyen jól értesült? Talán az apádtól szerzed az információidat?

Még egy vigyor, szegény nagyon nem érti, hogy mi ilyen vicces. Talán be kellene őt avatnom. Ááá...még nem. Előbb még meg kell kapnom valamit tőle.

-Egyébként már jobban vagy?

Ez az apró utalás bájitaltan órára eléggé zavarba hozza. Vajon mit csinál, ha közelebb megyek?

Bíztatóan indulok felé, ő meg áll, mint a cölöp, meg sem mozdul. No hát nekem igazán nem baj. Már csak fél méter van köztünk, az ajtó zárva. Csak kezdjünk már! Ugorj rám, mire vársz, tartsak karikát? Most nincs nálam, úgyhogy próbálkozzunk a szavakkal.

-A filmet is láttad, igaz?

-Milyen filmről beszélsz, Potter?

-Wilde... -húzom félmosolyra a szám, ő meg nagyot nyel. Igen, azt hiszem, látta.

-Talán azért imádom, mert Bosie pont olyan, mint te... Szőke haj, kék szemek... Akaratosság, kényesség. Csupán egy dologban nem vagyok biztos: vajon te is olyan jól teljesítenél a vörös kereveten? -tűnődöm el feltűnően, majd ismét beletúrok a hajamba. Azt hiszem, nyertem.

Beletúrok a hajamba (a biztonság kedvéért). Draco megremeg, azt hiszem a film emléke átszakította nála a gátakat, és ez volt az utolsó döfés. Tétován hátralépek, mintha ki akarnám szakítani magam ebből a feszültséggel teli kapocsból, ami köztünk van, de csak azt akarom, hogy ő is mozduljon. Mint egy fuldokló, aki a mentő kötél után kap, Draco kétségbeesetten és szenvedélyesen csap le ajkaimra. Uhh, igen.

Na végre, már annyit vártam! De mindenesetre megérte, úgy látszik, a Blaise-madarak nem vicceltek! Ajkai olyan puhák, nyelve pedig fürge, mint a Tűzvillámom. Vajon miért jut eszembe egy seprű? Ó, talán mert valami hasonló nyomódik hozzám. Hmmm, természetes anyag, hossza körülbelül... olyan huszonöt, ha jól saccolom. Hogy mennyi idő alatt gyorsul százra, azt már nem is merem megtippelni. Az ára pedig igen kedvező, pár hajtúrásból kifutja. Ujjaimat belevezetem a szőke tincsek közé, ő pedig valahol a fenekemnél jár. Mohón ölelem magamhoz, aztán ajkaimmal megízlelem a nyakát is. Kéjesen felnyög, én pedig két harapás közt elvigyorodom.

Ó, igen. Ez volt, amit akartam. Ezt terveztem egész nap, és most hogy végre megkaptam, ki akarom élvezni minden pillanatát. Egyik kezem végigsiklik Draco hátán. Ó, az a talár, már rég le kellett volna vennie. Türelmetlenül húzom le róla, bár úgy látszik, ő is legalább annyira meg akar szabadulni tőle, mint én. A csókot egy pillanatra sem hagyjuk abba, nyelvünk vad táncot jár. Így talár nélkül végre hozzáérhetek a csupasz bőréhez. Csak ez a rohadt póló akadályoz még. De már nem sokáig. Szinte letépem róla, ő pedig készségesen segít.

Miután megszabadítottam a felsőtestét ruhái súlyos fogságából, nyelvemet mellkasa óceánjára hajóztatom. Beleütközök egy édes jéghegybe, de nem süllyedek el, csak körözgetek mellette. Draco nagyokat sóhajt, majd türelmetlenül felemeli a fejem, és leszaggatja rólam a talárt. Én tudtam, hogy póló nem kell, így rövidebb idő alatt feszülhettünk egymáshoz. Finoman súrlódunk minden mozdulatnál. Annyira puha a bőre, annyira finom, egyszerűen nem tudok elszakadni tőle.

Az ő keze is mozgásba lendült végre. Sőt, a kis telhetetlen egyből a lényegre tér. Végigsimít ágyékomon, amit egy halk sóhajjal és kéjes borzongással jutalmazok. De én sem maradhatok le, gyengéden taszítok egyet rajta és ő az ágyra huppan. Nem marad sokáig egyedül, én is ráborulok és végigcsókolom a mellkasát, ezzel újra nyögésre késztetve őt. Nos, lássuk, hogy tudok-e hangosabbakat is előidézni?

Bebarangolom a köldökét, aztán egyre lejjebb és lejjebb nyomulok, miközben kigombolom a nadrágját. Hagrid szavaival élve: Szabadítsd ki a szörnyet! (Mugli sorozatokban Willit, de mégsem adok neved Draco szerszámának. Az túl kislányos.) Miután lerángattam róla az összes ruhát, finoman végighúzom ujjamat szőkeségem büszkeségén, majd megízlelem a végét. Draco egyre hangosabban nyögdécsel, elnyúlva a sötétzöld ágyon.

Nyelvemet végighúzom farka oldalán, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal a számba veszem. Egy hatalmas nyögés hagyja el a gyönyörű ajkait. Tudtam én, hogy sikerülni fog. Persze nem ártana még kísérletezni a hangerővel, de talán azt már a másik szobában is észrevennék. Vagy mégse, ha jól belegondolok. Draco szinte remeg alattam, ujjaival a hajamba túr, és próbálja még jobban lenyomni a fejem. Én meg erőteljesen szívom a hatalmas szerszámot. De már nem sokáig, mert Draco felhúz magához.

-Én is akarok -mondja követelőzően, én pedig eldöntöttem, hogy holnaptól Bosie-nak szólítom. Vigyorogva bólintok, majd helyet cserélünk. Most én vagyok alul, kiszolgáltatva az ő akaratának. Kecsesen átveti az egyik lábát rajtam, és hozzám dörgölőzik. Kezeivel a mellkasomat simogatja, ajka pedig az én ajkammal játszik. Aztán ő is lejjebb evez, és kicsomagol a nadrágomból. Én biztos, ami biztos, leveszem a szemüvegem, és az éjjeliszekrényre rakom. Talán biztonságban lesz. Talán. Draco leszáll rólam, ráhasal az ágyra, és benyúl alá. Kivesz egy kis kék tubust, és a kezére tesz belőle egy kicsit. Miután végez, a fogával rácsavarja a kupakot, és hozzám fordul.

-Mehet? -kérdez mosolyogva, én viszont megcsóválom a fejem.

-Szerinted azért szenvedtem annyit, hogy te dugj meg engem? -nevetek fel. -Add ide szépen -búgom, ő meg a zselével bekeni kemény szerszámom.

A hűvös krém érintésére megborzongtam, mire Draco elvigyorodott.

-Csak nem hideg egy kicsit?

-Ne aggódj, mindjárt valami nagyon meleg helyre dugom.

-Oh, gondolod?

Hiába incselkedik, a szeme csillogása elárulja... Biztos vagyok benne, hogy már alig várja...Úgyhogy felhúzom az ágyra, és rádőlök. Egyre lejjebb haladok a testén, míg elérem az ágyékát. Újra a számba veszem kőkemény falloszát, míg az ujjaim hátrább kalandoznak.

Becsúsztatom a mutatóujjam, ő meg úgy csinál, mintha észre sem venné. Úgy látszik, ezt az utat Blaise már kitaposta, úgyhogy muszáj Hagridként haladni. Kihagyom a kettőt, és páradlan számokkal török előre, ő meg fájdalmasan felnyög. Azt hiszem, jöhet az igazi móka. Még egy utolsó csókot nyomok a szerszámára, aztán elhelyezkedek, és lassan belé hatolok. Édesen nyöszörög, mikor nekiindulok, és egyre nagyobb tempóban lököm. Ő megkapaszkodik az éjjeliszekrényben, a szemüvegem pedig vészesen a föld felé közeledik – de valahogy mindez nem tud most lekötni.

Az viszont annál inkább, hogy Draco elkezdte mozgatni a hátsó felét és a záróizmaival folyamatosan ingereli a már így is pattanásig feszült farkamat.

-Ótejóégmitcsinálsz?

Kéjes nyögésemre csak elmosolyodik és folytatja az előbb elkezdett játékot. Alig bírom visszafogni magam, mélyről jövő sóhajaim egyre gyakoribbak. Lehajolok az imádnivaló szőkéhez, aki alattam szintén a véghez közeledik és mohón megcsókolom. Míg nyelveink birkóznak egymással a kezem eljut ágaskodó hímtagjához és megszorítom.

És itt a vége, fuss el véle, kívül belül elönt a forróság. Egyszerre nyögünk fel, és a szemüvegem is végképp búcsút mondott a szekrénytől. Hosszasan fújom ki a levegőt, majd lemászok Dracóról, szorosan hozzábújok, és megcsókolom. Ő mosolyogva viszonozza, majd tisztára nyalja mellkasom. A mellettünk lévő szobából szintén kéjes hangok szűrődnek ki, és már lassan a falak is elélveznek. Én hangosan felnevetek, ő meg nem érti, mi bajom van. De talán jobb is így. Átkarolom, és ismét magamhoz szorítom.

-Erre vártam tegnap óta. És mit ne mondjak, jobb volt, mint álmomban...Kielégítőbb...

-Ennyire biztos voltál benne, hogy összejön?

Naná, hogy neki vigyorogva még akadékoskodnia kell. De nem hagyom, hogy ő győzzön.

-Nem, de ha nem jött volna, még mindig felszedhettem volna Blaiset vagy Deant...és Seamust is...

Na most már nem vigyorog, inkább elsápadt a drága. Lehet hogy kicsit rosszul érintette a lehetőség, hogy csak ennyit akartam tőle? Na, jó, nem kínzom.

-Te hülye...Ugye nem gondolod, hogy csak ennyi volt? Már nem eresztelek, mert csak te kellesz...

-Óóó!!!Hogy lehetsz ilyen gonosz???Én tényleg azt hittem, hogy...De ezt nem úszod meg szárazon...

Egy szőke vérszomjas szörnyeteg rám veti magát...Segítség!

--DM/HP--

(Szemszögváltás – Harryből Dracóba)

Ó Harry, mi a francért van neked jóslástanod? Itt rohadok egyedül a könyvtárban, és az egyetlen élvezet az, hogy rád gondolok. A sötét polcok eltakarnak a kíváncsiskodók szeme elől. Kezemet végighúzom mellkasomon, aztán egészen addig lépkedek az ujjaimmal, míg el nem érem büszkeségemet. A tegnap éjszakára gondolok, lecsukom szemeimet, hogy csak téged lássalak.

-Ó, Harry... -nyögöm erőtlenül, miközben kezem fel-alá siklik.

Hirtelen egy sötét árnyék vetül rám. Ki a franc...? Snape...a rohadt életbe, nem igaz, hogy pont neki kellett ide jönnie. Ráadásul biztos látta, mit csinálok...

-Jobb lenne, ha kivernéd... Harryt... a fejedből.

Ránézek Snape-re, majd jelentőségteljesen a farkamra.

-Oh...Nem igaz...Csak az apádnak el ne mondd! -sóhajtja, majd ismét magamra hagy, én pedig folytatom, amit elkezdtem...

THE END


End file.
